comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-05-21 - Batwoman meets Batgirl
A dark figure wrapped in a cloak stands on a rooftop of the Gotham University, the night air blowing the wild mane of hair back in a trail of blood red. A pair of binoculars are pressed against the eyes of her mask as she watches people go and come from the nearby apartments, the college, and even the hospital. There had been a string of muggings lately in the area and Batwoman is there this night to either stop it or make sure it doesn't happen again. Kids trying to better themselves shouldn't be prey to lowlifes. Batgirl isn't far away with the same goals just at a lower vantage. As a student she's heard the reports, heard the gossip. This cross campus short cut is where three of the last five attacks have happened. Almost on cue, a girl Stephanie knows is walking along by herself. An inward sigh fills Batgirl as she murmurs, "..Jill.. c'mon.. that's just foolish..." Looking around Batgirl tries to find where the almost certain attacker(s) will come from. Batwoman is actually watching the same student through her binoculars, "Oh come on girl... Walking by yourself at night with all the crime? That's foolish." She murmurs to herself. She pulls back her zoom to watch the general area, and after a moment, spots a figure. There's the mugg-... Wait. No. Muggers don't wear capes, atleast not any that she has met so far. Batwoman sighs inwardly. Of course. One of the Bats heard the same thing. Of course one of them would show up... Hmm. That's not Blackbat, Red Robin, or even Batwing. She goes through a checklist in her mind. Wouldn't be the Big Bat either, she figures he'd spot her first. That leaves only one Bat left. For now, she just watches, dividing her attention between the student walking by herself and Batgirl. Batgirl doesn't see Batwoman because she's seen the actual attackers. Three of them. They got too confident and moved too soon, letting the blonde Bat make her move. First a batarang to take out the farthest target - the weapon whistles through the air and hits him in the shoulder and detonates - a tazer. In a soft flash, the attacker convulses and goes down. Firing off her grapple with a *pfft!* she uses it to tow herself toward the attacker closing in on Jill. Still it'll take a second or two to reach him. Batwoman pulls her grappling gun from her belt, even aiming and firing a hook to swing down. Yet she remains where she is and puts the binoculars back to her eyes, watching Batgirl thoughtfully. Very rarely does she get a chance to watch another Bat fight without them knowing she is there. A perfect time to gather intel. It is at that moment she sees the brief blue flash of a tazer. She chuckles to herself as the thug goes down in a heap, "Not bad." Batgirl has learned to use the grappel gun as a momentum booster. As she nears the man she flips around from head first to feet first and wraps herself around his head and shoulders, ankles locked. Using the power of the grappel she pulls him off the ground and up to the fourth story of the opposite dorm. There she swiftly binds his ankles and leaves him hanging. It's almost a Batman move. Not as well excuted. A little slow and even sloppy. But it worked. It was silent. Then the last attacker is jumping Jill. She whimpers as he covers her mouth and holds a knife. But his friends aren't there to help him mug her. Dropping down, Batgirl lands in plain sight, facing off against him. "Hurt her and I will break every bone in your body. Twice." A little over dramatic, yes. But she's not Batman. She holds another batarang in hand ready to try and take him down. But he keeps backing up. Batwoman could take him out easily. His back is to her. But does she? Or does she choose to watch what the blonde Bat will do? Normally, Batwoman would just watch the situation. But she can see the rough edges of training around Batgirl, and an innocent life is in immediate danger. She simply can't take the chance that everything will be okay just to satisfy her curiosity. Without a moment's hestiation she drops from the roof, using already deployed grappel to slow her descent and lands silently, right behind the mugger that is backing up. Calmly she waits, and sure enough, the mugger bumps his back right up against her. Batwoman explodes into action the instant it happens, using the mugger's surprise to grab his hand holding the knife, jerking it straight out to the side. She pulls back at the wrist, a palm striking the back of his elbow. SNAP! The sickening sound of bones breaking echoes through the area, followed by the mugger's screams of pain. The knife falls to the ground. Her eyes never leave Batgirl during the entire act, even when she puts an arm around the man's throat from behind and clasps her bicep. Even as he struggles helplessly against the chokehold, even as he passes out and is allowed to fall to the ground bonelessly. Batgirl watches of course. She has a batarang in hand. Even as the mugger fades into mental darkness and Jill runs off, scared but okay, Batgirl watches. She frowns behind her mask a little as the mugger collapses. "I had it under control." The voice is calm. Certain. No petulance in the tone at all. She had him and she knows it. Whether this red maned Bat does or not. "Bat Lady I presume?" Batwoman flips the downed man over and cuffs him with some plastic handcuffs. She then turns him back around and studies his face, commiting his image to memory. Only then does she stand and acknowledge Batgirl again, "You probably did have it under control. But there was a civilian in the way, it would have been a risky thing. My interfering was safer for her." Pulling the cape about her bodysuit, she studies Batgirl behind the lenses of her mask, ruby lips curl into a vague half-smile, "They call me BatWOMAN. Bat Lady sounds like some crazy old woman that has a bunch of bats instead of cats." Batgirl shrugs and flicks the batarang in a different direction so it wip-wip-wip's past a tree then changes directions and boomarangs back to strike the tree. "I didn't have to go through him. I was going to go behind him. But then you dropped down and I couldn't make the shot. Batwoman." She steps off. "I'm Batgirl. So I guess I know who's name I'll be taking in six or seven years." A cute little smile. Batwoman does something not many of the Bat family ever does, not in uniform anyhow. She throws her head back and -laughs-. A laugh of genuine amusement. It is a momentary thing and she is instantly deadpan in her expression, "I plan on living forever. Didn't you know that, Batgirl?" She moves to the last mugger, the one that was tazered. She flips him over and cuffs him just as before, though she does put her boot on the back of the man's neck and leans down, putting just enough pressure to scare the guy, "You're lucky she got you first. I would have broken your bones. Think about that, scumbag." Batgirl looks to the downed guy. "I was going to get to him." She shrugs some and gathers her batarangs up. "No one lives forever. Not even Him." She fires her grappel and zips off. Not like she can't be chased down if the redheaded woman wished. Batwoman watches the young crimefighter zip away, "Sure. Leave me with the cleanup..." She sighs, grabs the mugger by the back of his shirt and drags him over to his friend. Eventually the cops show up, but all they find is the two tied up back to back, along with the other dangling from above.